Typically, devices are packaged for protection during operation. These packaged devices are placed on a printed circuit board (PCB) with other devices. The PCB with the devices is used in products, such as computers or cellular phones. Since there is a desire to decrease the size of products, such as computers and cellular phones, there is a need to decrease the size of the PCB and the package device without sacrificing functionality. One effective technique that has been developed is to provide an adhesive tape on a support base, place singulated semiconductor devices on the adhesive tape, apply an encapsulant over the semiconductor devices, turn the semiconductor devices over, separate the semiconductor devices from the adhesive layer, form interconnect layers to provide external contacts in a particular arrangement, and then singulate to achieve packaged semiconductor devices. Solder balls can be formed to the external contacts of the packaged semiconductor devices. This approach, as do others, benefit from improvements in manufacturing yield and reliability. Accordingly, there is a need for improving yield and/or reliability.